The Worst Thing Possible
by WinxGirl34
Summary: Riven beat up Tecna for refusing to do his essay for him. How will Timmy react? Why is Riven acting so violently? And what will Musa say when her lover abused her room mate?
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Thing Possible

Helia sat on his bean bag chair staring at a bouquet of flowers that Flora had gathered on a date, normally he would give her flowers, but being the fairy of nature, Helia thought it was only fair that Flora give him flowers too, as symbolic to their love.

"My beautiful rose, what are you doing right now?" Helia thought quietly. Suddenly, he heard a female sounding scream coming from the others' room. He recognized the pitch of the scream, and was relieved it wasn't his sweet Flora. He raced to the other room as he heard thumping and muffle cries.

"What… you… ing?" was all Helia could make out, he recognized the voice, and was a little worried. Then, he swung open the door to the other Specialists' room. All he saw was Riven, sitting on his bed, idly reading.

"What happened, I heard Tecna screaming?" Helia asked.

"Helia, you've gone as crazy as Timmy, worry about your own girlfriend." Riven said irritably.

"No, Riven I'm serious!" Helia raised his voice. Then he heard a thump in the closet near Riven, but Riven kicked the door, then it stopped.

"Riven, what's in the closet?" Helia yelled.

"Nothing, Helia just go write a poem or something." Riven scoffed.

"Not until I see what's in that closet!" Helia shouted, then the thumping started again, but before Riven could kick the door again, Helia threw him across the room like a dirty shirt.

"What the…" Riven thought, staring at Helia.

"I don't know what you're pulling, but if it's anything shady-" Helia was shocked stupid when he opened the closet door. Tecna was gagged and bound, trapped in the closet. Her face was covered in blood.

"Riven, you've done some pretty dirty things, even going out with Darcy, but this is low." Helia snapped, "What would Timmy and Musa think?"

"Who cares?" Riven huffed.

"Who ca… who cares!" Helia snapped, untying Tecna's bounds, "Timmy would be furious when he finds out you did this to Tecna, remember he has been working out. And Musa… she would lose all respect for you."

"So?" Riven asked insensitively.

"You are _impossible_!" Helia shouted, taking the gag out of Tecna's mouth. Then he took her out of the room and into his.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Helia asked Tecna generously.<p>

"T… thank you, Helia." she managed to tell him in a uncontrollably trembling voice.

"Are you comfortable telling me what happened?" he asked her gently.

"Well… I was… walking around here, looking for Timmy… when Riven pulled me… in the guys' room. He asked me… to do his essay for him… and when I told him he wouldn't learn anything, he… told me I was garbage and… " When Tecna made it that far, she began to shed tears, but the salty hot moisture hurt her cut face.

"It's okay Tecna, can you tell me what he did to hurt you like this?" Helia asked her reassuringly.

"After he… said I was garbage… he… slapped me in the face." Tecna continued in scared tears, "He continued to abuse me until I agreed to do his essay. Then when he heard you coming, he shoved me in the closet and tied me up and gagged me. I tried getting your attention by kicking the door with my feet, but…"

"I understand." Helia told her comfortingly, "listen, you can stay here and calm yourself down, I'm going to call Timmy."

"No, just… take me back to Alfea, Timmy would be devastated if he saw me like this, and to know that one of his own friends did this to me… he could get seriously hurt trying to avenge me."

"Tecna, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but after he found you in the Omega Dimension-" Helia began.

"Not this again." Tecna sighed.

"Just listen, he started working out, he swore if anyone touched you the way that Riven just did, he would beat them senseless."

"_Oh Timmy._" Tecna thought to herself, her sacrifice had scared Timmy half to death, and he kept telling her that he'd do anything to keep from losing her.

"So just stay with me until Timmy comes, I'll come him right now." Helia told her. She sat there in defeat, wiping her eyes with a tissue that Helia gave her, but it hurt her to do so. Helia grabbed his cell from his desk and speed dialled Timmy.

* * *

><p>Timmy was in the elevator up to his and the guys' dorm, when suddenly his cell rang.<p>

"Must be Tecna." he thought, but was surprised to see it wasn't his beloved cupcake.

"Helia, what going on?" he asked.

"_Timmy, take a deep breath._" Helia began.

"Why, what happened?" Timmy gasped, thinking the worst.

"_Timmy… Riven beat up Tecna._" and with Helia's words, Timmy lowered his phone with eyes narrowed and teeth gritted.

"Where is he?" he hissed under his breath, but his phone was in his hand, and Helia thought something else.

* * *

><p>"Timmy? Timmy?" Helia called on the phone, then the connection ended. He put the phone down.<p>

"What did he say?" Tecna asked, a little calmer now.

"Nothing, as soon as I told him, it was silent." Helia told her.

"Knowing Timmy, he's beyond furious." Tecna replied worriedly. Then, Timmy ran in the room, and seeing Tecna's face, his eyes widened.

"Oh cupcake." he sat down next to her, "I'm going to _kill_ Riven for this."

"Timmy, where were you? I was looking everywhere." she asked him, and he pulled her closed to him.

"I should've stayed here, I could've prevent this." he whispered, kissing her ear a little bit.

"Ow, Timmy, I have buises everywhere." Tecna told him.

"I promise you I will make Riven pay for all of this." Timmy replied comfortingly, "as soon as I leave, I want you to put in these earplugs, I'm going to say things way too foul for your delicate ears." he gave her a pair of small noise blocking plugs he invented, they were cushioned so Tecna's ears wouldn't hurt from wearing them for long periods of time.

"I love you, that's why I should just go back to Alfea and clean up." Tecna protested.

"Tecna, I'm not going to let this go." Timmy told her, "you are my everything... my cupcake, I promised I'd never let anyone touch you. I'm going to kick... Riven's..." Then Timmy covered Tecna's ears. Once he finished, he kissed her softly, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>It's things like these that make you thankful for the invention of chocolate.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Timmy swung open the door to the boys' room, fire burning in his eyes and fists clenched.

"Riven, what do you do to my cupcake!" he yelled furiously.

"That useless piece of fairy _garbage_, I do not know why you even have feelings for her." Riven scuffed.

"Call her garbage one more time… I dare you." Timmy hissed, wanting to punch him in the face.

"I know you've been working out, but I have for much, much longer." Riven growled back, "If you want a fight, then so me your best move, you sappy geek!"

"That's it, I don't know what's gotten in to you lately, but abusing, and insulting my cupcake just means you've crossed the line!" Timmy shouted, "Now, just as I promised her, I will kick… your… (beep)!" Then he punched Riven in the stomach.

"Timmy… you're going to get the same treatment your piece of garbage girlfriend got, but she got off easy." Riven huffed.

"Easy my (beep), do you know what condition she was in when I got here. You are going to pay with you life, Riven!" Timmy yelled furiously.

"Do I care?" Riven asked sarcastically. Then Timmy punched him again in the nose, then the fight began.

* * *

><p>Tecna sat on Helia's chair with the earplugs in, she couldn't even hear Helia. He was pacing, looking at her every time. Then he took a pen and pad of paper, and wrote something on it.<p>

"I'm calling the police." it read. Tecna nodded uncertainly, she did not feel comfortable knowing she might have to tell her story to the authorities. Then Helia wrote something else.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Saladin" he wrote, but Tecna protested, she didn't want anyone else to see her face. When Helia saw that Tecna didn't want to go, he wrote more.

"Okay, I'll help you clean up first" it read. But Tecna still protested.

"Just tell Saladin by yourself." she replied, but she couldn't hear herself talk, all she knew was that her lips were moving. Then Helia wrote his response.

"You'll get to take those things out" was his response. Tecna sighed in defeat, and Helia left to get a damp cloth, when he came back, he gave it to her to wipe her bloodied wounds. It hurt her to clean them, but she fought the urge to cry out. Once he cuts were all cleaned, she felt ready to see the headmaster of Red Fountain. Helia escorted her down the hallway, holding her hand friendly. Then, once they were out of earshot from the fight, Helia pointed to his ear, signalling to take out the earplugs.

"Thank you, Helia. Flora is lucky to have you for a boyfriend." Tecna replied honestly.

"And I know Timmy would do the same for Flora in this situation." Helia told her, "come on, we got to tell Saladin."

* * *

><p>Helia knocked on his uncle's office door. and the headmaster opened in.<p>

"Miss Tecna, Helia, can you explain what happened to her?" Saladin asked.

"Riven happened." Helia told his uncle, "I caught him fist handed."

"Not exactly, what he found was me, gagged and tied up in a closet." Tecna clarified softly.

"Where is he, Miss Tecna?" Saladin asked kindly.

"He's upstairs f-" Helia began

"Upstairs f-finding out how to hide the evidence." Tecna interrupted Helia, "He didn't do a very good job."

"Yes, Miss Tecna." Saladin replied, "You're all the evidence I need to believe this."

"Tecna?" Helia asked in a harsh whisper.

"I don't want Saladin to know Timmy has sunk down to Riven's level just to avenge me." Tecna whispered back, "His personal record would be shot."

"Good cover then, I'll call him on the way upstairs." Helia whispered to her.

"Listen Miss Tecna, stay with Helia and Timmy until I get there, I'll be up soon." Saladin told her.

"Yes sir." Tecna replied evenly. Helia escorted Tecna out of the office and to the elevator.

"I'll call Timmy right now so he want get caught." Helia told he in the elevator as he took his cell from his pocket.

* * *

><p>Timmy had Riven pinned to the wall and was about to give him the hardest punch yet, but then, his cell rang.<p>

"Hold it!" he ordered, then answered his phone, "What?"

"_Timmy, Saladin's coming, get out of there._" Helia told him.

"(beep)," Timmy whispered, "Thanks Helia." Then he hung up.

"Want to finish this, lover boy!" Riven taunted.

"No, I'm not going to get caught stooping to your level, Riven." Timmy hissed, "But rat me out, and you will regret it." Then he slammed the door and went to Helia's room. There, he saw Tecna sitting on the same chair she was in when he left, but he face was clean. She took her earplugs out.

"Did they hurt your ears, Tecna?" he asked her softly.

"No, not at all, although I don't necessarily like being deaf." Tecna teased.

"I'll see what I can do." Timmy smiled, "In the meantime, I suppose Saladin knows about this."

"Yeah, we went to explain things to him, he'll be up soon." Helia told Timmy.

"Good, I don't trust him now." Timmy hissed. Then he pulled Tecna toward him, "I hope you don't hurt anymore."

"It doesn't matter, just knowing you'd do anything for me, then come back to me for some victory bonding, the fact that I'm in your arms makes the pain worth it."

"No, Tecna, no more pain, I promised myself you wouldn't suffer, and I actually committed to growing some muscle, just so I can defend you. But I never knew that not being here for five, ten minutes could cause you so much pain, so much fear. I would've never guessed that one of my own friends would do this. I have lost all respect for him, all of it. And there is nothing in this entire universe that could change my mind. Do you want me to go with you to sign a restraining order? If I have to still be his room mate, I want to go to Alfea to bond with you, anything to keep you safe. I don't care, I just want him to say one hundred feet away from you at all times, no more. I don't know what I'd do if he tried that again… Tecna, did he really call you…" Timmy couldn't even say what Riven called her, it hurt him too much to know someone actually called her that.

"A piece of fairy garbage, yes." Tecna answered him quietly. Timmy just pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"You know not to listen to any of that, Tecna. You are the single most important star that shines in my world, you're my everything, don't forget that. And I will make sure that no one calls you that again. I love you so much that it hurts to let go of your hand." Timmy continued to ramble, "If it means that you're safe, I'll go to Alfea to spend time with you, you mean so much to me and… I'll find a way for Riven to pay."

"Timmy, if Musa knows, she'll dump him. She'd lose just as much respect for him as you did." Tecna reassured him, "And he loves her, he'd go crazy if he lost her, and who knows, he might just get kicked out of Red Fountain."

"Lets hope you're right." Timmy sighed, kissing her passionately, he never wanted to let her go at that moment.

"Why don't you take Tecna back to Alfea, have some bonding time that has less tension." Helia told Timmy, "I'll tell Saladin what Tecna told me.

"Thank you Helia." Timmy sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter will contain the mention of drugs.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Once Timmy reached Alfea with Tecna, they went up to the Winx' dorm room. When Timmy opened the door, the girls gasped to see Tecna, bruised and cut.

"What in Magix happened?" Flora asked.

"You guys really want to know what happened?" Timmy asked, trying to keep his cool, "Riven hurt her."

"Riven, my Riven?" Musa was stunned.

"One and the same." Tecna answered painfully.

"And to make things worse, he called her a piece of fairy garbage!" Timmy cried out.

"No!" the girls gasped in horror.

"Tecna, no matter what anyone says, you're still important to us." Flora told her.

"Thank you Flora." Tecna replied as Timmy sat her down on the Winx's couch and Flora went to make Tecna a nice sweet cup of hot cocoa with the scent of vanilla in it. Musa just stood there furious.

"Don't worry, Tecna, I'm going to make a call to a certain someone." Musa hissed, going to her bedroom and shutting the door. Then Flora came back with Tecna's hot chocolate.

"There you go, sweetie, this will make you feel better." she told Tecna.

* * *

><p>Musa's cellphone rang numerous times before Riven answered.<p>

"_What?_" Riven snapped.

"Don't you 'what' me, you know perfectly well why I called. What the (beep) were you thinking?" Musa shouted.

"_Musa… I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, babe._" Riven stuttered over the phone.

"Don't 'babe' me, now I asked you a question, what were you thinking?" Musa shouted.

"_I don't see why that good for nothing friend of yours has to be spoiled and pampered all the time_." Riven spat.

"That isn't the point Riven, if you're going to hurt my best friends, then it is over between us. I will never forgive you for beating up Tecna, you (beep)ing (beep)!"

"_Whoa, whoa Musa, this is just a misunderstanding_." Riven replied.

"Misunderstand, my (beep), you should be ashamed. I never want to speak to you again!" Musa yelled furiously, then hung up.

* * *

><p>Riven hung up after calling Musa numerous times.<p>

"(Beep) it." Riven sighed, then there was a hard knock on the specialists' door.

"Riven, come out, now!" Cordatorta demanded. Riven opened the door and was shocked to see two policemen standing with him, and Saladin as well.

"We have to search every possession you have, Riven." one of the officers told him.

"You have no right to sneak through my stuff!" Riven protest angrily.

"Actually, we do, because we have to charge you for assault." the other officer told him.

"Assault my (beep)!" Riven shouted as he began to fist fight the officers when Cordatorta pinned him down as the officers handcuffed him.

"And for refusing charges." The other said. Then they dragged Riven down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Musa opened the door to the room she and Tecna shared to see that Bloom, Stella and Layla were back.<p>

"How was shopping?" she asked, trying to hid her fury with Riven.

"Pretty good." Bloom answered.

"Pretty good nothing! I got ten new dresses and fifteen new pairs of fabulous shoes." Stella cheered, going to her bedroom to unpack her new clothes.

"Hey Stella, you're not going to just go into your room without noticing Tecna, are you?" Layla asked.

"Oh sorry, hey Tec." The she was about to go into her room when she heard Flora scold her.

"That's not what Layla meant, Stella." Flora replied harshly. Stella set her shopping bags on her bed and went out of her room to finally see what Flora and Layla meant.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly, "I was so selfish just a minute ago I never noticed this, I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal." Tecna told her.

"Yes it is, I'm going to give whoever did this to you a piece of my mind!" Stella shouted.

"I already did, Stell. It was Riven who did this, and it's over between us. I mean, first it was Tecna, who's next, Flora, Bloom, me?" Musa wondered.

"Well let just hope he goes to prison for this." Timmy huffed, coming out from the bathroom.

"We didn't know you were here Timmy." Bloom replied.

"I wasn't just going to abandon my cupcake after what Riven did to her." Timmy told Bloom as he sat next to Tecna and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Cordatorta and one of the policemen searched Riven's belongings when Sky and Brandon came back from their workout at the gym in Magix.<p>

"What's going on, Professor Cordatorta?" Sky asked.

"Boys, go to Headmaster Saladin's office, there's something important to talk about." Cordatorta told Sky and Brandon. And so they left for Saladin's office.

* * *

><p>At Saladin's office, Sky and Brandon knocked on the door, there Helia sat in one of the chairs.<p>

"Come sit, boys, there's something we must talk about." Saladin begin, "It seems that Miss Tecna was walking the Red Fountain hallways looking for Timothy, when Riven pulled her into your bedroom and abused her… he is being sent to jail for the night until we can find out why he did it. Now can anyway tell me where Timothy is right now."

"He escorted Tecna back to Alfea and is staying there a little while to make sure she's all right." Helia told Saladin.

"Alright, as long as he is back by supper." Saladin replied, suddenly the policemen looking in Riven's things came in with a case of alcohol and a bag of white power in his hands. The specialists were pale faced.

"Headmaster Saladin, these were found under Riven's bed." He replied. The headmaster scratched his chin.

"That does it, Riven is expelled from Red Fountain. All my students know drugs are not tolerated on campus." He replied sternly, "Helia will get Riven's bed as so as the sheets are cleaned."

"Yes sir." Helia saluted his uncle.

* * *

><p>Timmy sat by Tecna's side when his cellphone rang.<p>

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Timmy, you'll never guess what the police found under Riven's bed_" Helia replied over the phone.

"Let me guess, drugs." Timmy replied sarcastically.

"_Yep, he got hulled of to jail, and once Saladin seen the evidence, he expelled Riven._" Helia continued.

"Yes!" Timmy whispered quietly.

"What, did Riven get expelled, serves him right." Musa spat.

"Thank you so much, Helia." Timmy replied, "I'll be back right away."

"_See you, Timmy._" Helia replied. Then, they hung up.

"You have to go?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah," Timmy admitted as he kissed her once more, "But I know this won't happen again. I love you." Then he headed for the door.

"I love you too, Timmy." Tecna smiled as he blew her another kis


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this was so short, a didn't have much of a storyline to it but I wanted to see how it grabbed a person's attention.**

* * *

><p>Once Timmy reached Red Fountain, he met Saladin at his office. He walked in, and saw Saladin's face was displeased. He sat down by his desk.<p>

"Did I do something wrong, Headmaster Saladin?" he asked.

"Not you… Riven did." Saladin replied evenly.

"I know he was expelled from Red Fountain." Timmy told him dully.

"Yes, but you don't know why he was expelled." Saladin added, "When the police were looking through Riven's belongings, they came across some drugs and alcohol."

"So that explains his violence and unnecessary insults." Timmy hissed, "But how could we have missed it?"

"Addicts are very crafty at keeping their addiction a secret, unless they were recently under an influence." Saladin explained, "He was sent back to his home realm. I received a quick message afterward saying that he would be sent to the Magix Institute of Corrections. If he leaves completely clean, I might give him a second chance in Red Fountain."

"How long will he be staying there?" Timmy asked.

"Six months." Saladin answered him, "But don't worry about it, just go back up to you dorm and get ready for dinner."

"Yes sir." Timmy responded as he left the office.

* * *

><p>Timmy opened the door to see everyone unpacking Helia's belongings into Riven's space. The bedding was off the bed, being washed thoroughly for any leftover substances. Timmy sat at his desk and sighed deeply, thinking about Tecna.<p>

"Who knew, he didn't do it willingly." Helia was saying.

"He is going to be so devastated when he realized he lost Musa because of this." Sky added sadly.

"Maybe things'll patch up between them." Brandon thought out loud, it was just a thought, no one knew what would happen next.

"I just don't understand why Tecna had to be the one to get hurt, of anyone." Timmy thought quietly to himself. Everything that had happened went too fast for him, and he didn't know rather to forgive Riven or not, at the moment, he was leaning on the decision to refuse his apologizes.

* * *

><p>Six months later, the Winx, including Tecna and Musa, stood out on the quad of Red Fountain as a hover-bus pulled up. Then, none other then Riven stepped off. He looked calm, more so, ashamed of what he done. He walked over to Tecna slowly, but Timmy jumped in between them. It was six months after Riven had abused his cupcake, but he still didn't forget the condition she was in after, and he was still deciding rather to forgive, or to never trust him again.<p>

"Timmy, I don't want to hurt Tecna, I want to apologize to her." Riven told him calmly.

"Likely story." Timmy hissed.

"Timmy, please, I want to gain your respect back and I thought about when I said and did to her for six months straight, it was something I had to live with and I just want you to forgive me." Riven pleaded, something he had never done before. Timmy looked into his former friend's face, something about that revived kindness weakened his fight not to trust him.

"Fine, but one shady move-" Timmy began, but then received a pat on the back.

"No, Timmy, I'm done with everything I did." Riven replied, then he stepped towards Tecna, who backed up a little.

"Tecna, I am so very sorry for everything I ever did to you six months ago, I didn't know what I was thinking and I realized in a hard way that it would be hard to gain back everyone's trust. I promise you, and Timmy, that I will never hurt you again." Riven reached out a hand and Tecna cautiously shock it, she did not know what to say. Timmy just thought he'd better keep that promise.

"Riven, is this all true, do you really feel this way?" Musa asked in surprise.

"Musa, I thought about everything you said to me six months ago on the phone, everything ran through my mind every second of every day I was there. I just didn't really want to lose you, and I will never forgive myself if you didn't believe me."

"Riven…" Musa began to cry, "I missed you so much, and I thought you did it on purpose, but now I knew you were under the influence of drugs. You had no control over yourself, what you were doing or saying."

"I would never hurt anyone, Musa, not willingly." Riven wiped a tear from her eye.

"Riven, of course I forgive you, because I know you worked hard to clean yourself up. But, why did you do those horrid drugs in the first place?" Musa asked.

"I doesn't matter, Musa, all that matters is that we're back together, and that I'm somewhat trusted by my friends and your friends again." Riven replied softly to her. Then, they embraced.

"My beautiful melody, I never want to lose you again." Riven whispered softly while caressing Musa's long jet black hair. The sight made everyone else embrace their loved ones tightly, knowing that they too, would never willingly hurt each other the way Riven had hurt Tecna. Riven did feel very sorry for abusing her, and he knew that he would keep his promise to her and TImmy. Over time, Timmy learned to trust Riven again, and Riven was so nice to Tecna for a while, just to prove to her that he was telling the truth. Riven had been re-enrolled in Red Fountain, and he never hurt any of the Winx girls again after that.


End file.
